


The Mission

by princessmelz



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth, Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessmelz/pseuds/princessmelz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the doctor, Rory and Amy find themselves in the fortieth century without the TARDIS, what can they do ? And who is this mysterious person who gave the Mission ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mission

When Amy entered the room, closely followed by Rory she saw the doctor reading a encyclopedia. Well, correcting it would be a better word.

"Doctor"

"Um"

"Could we go somewhere romantic, she said. Without the 'running away from aliens' thing"

"Okay, how about Paris ? I went to Paris once, or twice, or ten times, met an alien, wasn't really nice, tried to steel 'Mona Lisa' from the Louvre. But nevertheless very romantic indeed. But we've already been here, remember Van Gogh ? Or Venice ? No, already done that. Or perhaps Barce..."

"STOP ! You're rambling Raggedy Man, she turned to her husband. Where do you think we should go ?"

"Paris would be nice..."

"Of to Paris we go then, the doctor said. Perhaps 20th century ?" When he was about to touch the consoles, the world began to swim around her. The doctor and Rory fell on the ground. Amy blacked out.

Amy woke up in a relatively comfortable bed. It was wrong, where was she ? The bedroom she was in was all red and yellow. Various objects decorated the it. Her eyes drifted until she saw the desk. She sat up and walked to it. Her height seemed a bit off but she was to busy worrying where she was to pay attention to it. Amy looked at the desk. There was a pile of school books, on the one on top she could read 'Faction History'.

"What !"she thought.

Other than the books, there were a yellow jewelry box and a fold-up paper. She read it.

Companion of the Doctor,  
The situation on Earth is going Haywire. It is why I have called upon you to arrange the situation. You will find the Doctor and the other companion in due time.  
PS: act normal

As on a cue, she heard a voice from downstairs.  
"Amy, love, the bus arrives in twenty minutes. Please get ready quick."

Amy had no idea who the woman was, definitely not the voice of her mother. It had a light American accent and her voice was sweet, overly sweet. But the person who wrote the letter, whoever he was, told her to act normal.

"Okay" Amy said.

She decided to prepare herself like she would normally do. She put awful, loose, yellow and red clothes who looked a bit futuristic. She went to the bathroom prepare herself and brush her teeth. When she looked into the mirror, she almost screamed in surprise. She looked sixteen again ! With a zit at the end of her nose. She was pretty shaken up. Someone de-aged her ? The women she assumed was her 'mother' here cut her out of her thinking by entering the bathroom.

"Amy, sweetheart,she said in her sweet. You look lovely. Hurry up, you don't have time to eat breakfast but I prepared you your lunch for school, and your school bag. The bus arrives in five minutes"

The women had curly, honey blond hair. She was wearing yellow and red clothes. What was wrong with this her ? Amy thought she (and her house) looked like a unicorn just vomited her. The women must have noticed Amy was staring at her.  
"Hurry up and good luck."

"Why good luck" The women stared at her like she was dumb.

"Of course, Amy said. How could I forget"

Amy took her bag and left. When she exited the building (the house was in fact a duplex) Amy saw fields and a large path, to the north, there was a city surrounded by a wall made of metal. She went to what looked like a bus stop. About ten people were already waiting. She started to stare at a boy about sixteen. She realized it was Rory, with longer, shaggier hair wearing those ridiculous close but still Rory.

"Rory" she said and she kissed hi on the cheek.

"Amy, he smiled and then frowned. Do you know were we are ? Or were the Doctor is ? And the letter..."

"I know. Amy responded. I just want to kick whoever that is yo know were for de-aging me" she growled.

Rory smiled. The bus arrived shortly after. There weren't so many people in there. She passed several rows of chairs and sat down at the very end with Rory. The bus started moving, where were they going ?


End file.
